bfsfandomcom-20200215-history
Short Films on Screen 2
Film: The water in overtime Director: Dominique Jonard Production: Dominique Jonard Duration: 5 minutes In this globalised world, water is the most precious treasure we all must preserve. This, and This Dir:Vincent Grenier Dur:10 min Digital immediacy splendor where images of nature cannot be merely innocent. Ideas about the natural and the mechanical are being toyed with, in varying degrees of wetness, scale, compressed states, and expectations. Life in the River Dir: Marjan Riahi Dur: 5mins The director depicts the importance of water for the very existence of life on earth. She also shows the consequences of water pollution and the drying up of water bodies. Through music and visuals, the movie sums up the phrase “life is there where water is” Diary Dir: Mohammad Ali Safoora Dur: 6min A woman narrates the seven day tragedy of the spring of 2002 in Tehran’s Park-e-Shahr during which six girl pupils were drowned in a pool. Film: Flux us sound Director: Gruppo Sinestetico Duration: 9 mins, 48 secs Water-winding, flowing, freefalling, ripples, waves, drops, depicting grace, beauty, purity and life. Here Dir:Vincent Grenier Dur:7 min Here plays with the structure of a synthetic and organic haiku or renga (Japanese poetry) that visually links land, water and private spaces, working with the primal powers and suggestiveness of transient, effervescent colors. Life in offshore Island Dir: Kazi Amirul Islam Shoya Dur: 8min10sec Drinking water is simply not available in the coastal areas of Bangadesh. Salinity and arsenic water are the main problems. People in small islands like ‘Dhalghata’ live their life in perpetual scarcity of drinking water. They have water everywhere but not a drop to drink. Woman of Dorfak Dir: Mohammad Nami Dur: 15min A chronicle of the search for pure drinking water in an inhospitable terrain 2705 metres above sea level in one of the largest craters in Iran. Water and Flower Dir: Mohammad Ali Safoora Dur: 15min A lost child learns to identify the signs of nature as he finds his way home. Water Under the Bridge Dir: Simon Welch Dur: 4mins A video shot on a tourist trip through a river around the European parliament in Strasbourg, France. Inside/Outside Dir: Celine Trouillet Dur: 3mins Shows the real immersion of a young woman underwater. The movement of her head, takes on a mechanical aspect. The large bubbles of air emitted from her mouth, make visible her efforts to communicate. Plip and Plop Dir: Christiane Doering Dur: 6min10sec A quirky claymation that follows a young girl who is taken on a journey by two drops of water as they teach her how important and precious every drop of water is. Kitui Sand Dams Dir: Eva Zwart and Hans Van Westerlaak Dur: 14min This video documentary highlights the successful efforts of providing water "where there is no water" through the intervention and technical assistance of an NGO. Orange Farm Water Crisis Dur: 16min51sec This video documents the struggle of the Orange Farm Water Crisis Committee against water privatisation in Orange Farm, one of the poorest townships in South Africa. Crazy on the Rocks Dir: Altaf Mazid Dur: 14min 650,000 people of Bodo ethnic majority divert the course of the river Pagladia to 116 villages through 13 embankments with community participation. Else the cease to survive. The film portrays the situation of the very first embankment at the origin of the river at Indo-Bhutan International Border. Film: Dirty aid, Dirty water campaign Direction: Jo Winterburn Producer: World Development Movement Duration: 17 minutes 'Dirty Aid, Dirty Water' explores the issues surrounding the global water crisis, asking tough questions of the existing trend towards all privatisation of water services. As part of WDM's water campaign, this film calls for a different approach to the world water crisis. Water and Autonomy Chiapas Media Project 14 min Many indigenous communities in Chiapas have no access to potable water. This piece looks at how the Zapatista communities are now building their own water systems. Community members explain how the water project fits into their autonomous process, helps to fight sickness, and has alerted them to protect existing water sources as another means of resistance to globalization projects like the Plan Puebla Panama. Radio Ñonmdaa: The Word of the Water Chiapas Media Project/Promedios 15 min On December 20, 2004, Radio Ñonmdaa came on air, becoming the first radio station to broadcast in the indigenous Amuzgo language. The film tracks the history of the station that, since opening, has received constant harassment from the Mexican military, which has threatened to shut it down. Suncookers Catherine Scott 18 min Follows Margaret Owino as she trains people to use solar cookers in Nyakach, Kenya, and at the Kakuma Refugee Camp in Northern Kenya. Small cardboard solar cookers are clean, smoke-free, and better for the environment. Deforestation for cooking has contributed to soil loss through erosion. The Land Belongs to Those Who Work It Chiapas Media Project/Promedios 15 min The video discusses the situation in the town of Bolon Aja’aw, located near the famous Agua Azul River system. The federal government sold the land in Bolon Aja’aw to a private company to create an ecotourism center without the permission of the community members. The video documents a meeting between Zapatista authorities and Mexican government functionaries, and offers a critical look at the practical implications of so-called ecotourism.